Miles Edgeworth Investigations New ties
by AnonimoHarumi
Summary: Preparándose para estudiar un caso, Gumshoe entra emocionado a hablarle sobre una revista donde se casaban dos celebridades, a Miles no le importa, más sin saber... que ese tema será el detonante para un caso, un caso donde lo conectará a algo, o mejor dicho a alguien que nunca esperó. Y entre más tiempo pasa, algo crece en su corazón por esa persona ¿Qué debería hacer? ExM.


_**Inesperada unión por un caso.**_

 _Campanas sonando su fuerte retumbar. Anunciando la melodía más feliz que uno pueda esperar. Boda. La iglesia, modesta, pintada de colores pasteles alegres. Las flores bien puestas y cuidadas, los invitados tirando arroz y no podemos olvidarnos de los protagonistas de todo aquello. De todo ese hermoso desfiles de luces brillantes que anuncian el porvenir de la pareja recién casada._

 _\- ¡Felicidades a los novios!_

 _\- ¡Ojala sean muy felices!_

 _\- ¡Son la pareja perfecta!_

 _Todo eso y más. Todo ahí con una enorme sonrisa. Gente conocida, amigos del alma, camaradas confiables y lazos fuertes, no se asuntó nadie en esa celebración tan esperada._

 _Aunque como bien dicen, no todo siempre es felicidad. Y podemos decir con total seguridad que una persona ahí, feliz por el acontecimiento… sufría igualmente por ello. Pero ¿Se podía ser tan egoísta y arruinar algo que lo era todo para la persona que amaba? Pues no, por lo menos en su persona no albergaba ese sentimiento. Aplaudía con todos, sonreía con todos y era feliz como todos… pero más… por su persona especial… su amigo especial._

 _\- Soy tan feliz – Dijo la hermosa novia, bellamente maquillada, luciendo su hermoso vestido de novia y su cabello recogido y trenzado._

 _\- Yo también, soy demasiado feliz – Dijo el gallardo novio, con su traje bien lucido y de tono claro. En sus labios había una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y amor._

 _Y por esa sonrisa…. Debía ser fuerte. Y desearles lo mejor._

 _ **/****/****-****/****/****-****/****/******_

 _ ****/14 de Enero. 9:45 a.m. Oficina del fiscal/****_

Un apuesto joven tomaba una humeante taza de té en la comodidad de su elegantísimo sillón de tres piezas.

-… - _"Que tranquilidad. Que paz. No hay nada mejor que disfrutar de ella con una buena taza de té"._ Eran los pensamientos de nuestro fiscal favorito.

\- SEÑOOOR EEEDGEWOOOOOERRTHH

\- … - " _Y adiós paz_ ". Se lamentaba sin cambiar su posición.

\- ¡AH! Aquí está Señor Edgeworth

\- ¿Dónde más si no estaría inspector Gumshoe? – Mirándolo con sarcasmo.

\- Jejeje, cierto. Olvide que el señor Edgeworth nunca sale de su oficina a menos que sea necesario – Con su sonrisa de despreocupación. Miles lo miraba mal - ¿Qué pasa Señor?

-… Nada ¿Ocurrió algún asunto importante como para que entres de esa forma a mi oficina, inspector? – Controlando su paciencia.

\- Ehh… - Mirando a todos lados asiendo memoria – La verdad… La verdad es que se me olvidó – Riéndose, moviendo los hombros. Otra vez lo miro impasible. - ¡No me mire así señor! Se lo pido – Encogiéndose tristón en su lugar.

-… Da igual inspector, en cuanto se acuerde seguro que sucede una desgracia – Dejando la taza en su mesita al lado de su sillón.

\- No sea así conmigo, señor, seh…se lo pido – Haciendo caras largar - ¡A cierto! – Sonriendo – Lo que quería decirle tiene que ver con esto – Mostrando una revista.

\- Y debo adivinar ¿Qué de todo lo que contiene esa revista es lo que quieres decirme? ¿O me lo dirás tú? – Cruzando sus brazos y golpeteando su índice esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Oh! El señor Edgeworth es muy inteligente si puede adivinar – Riendo. Miles lo miró mal – Eh-Eh…. ¡Enseguida señor! – Comenzando a revisar la página que apuntó. Mientras, el fiscal pensaba que el inspector no entendía el sarcasmo - ¡Aquí esta! – Casi le estampó la revista en la cara.

\- Aaag, con cuidado. – Apartándose del golpe seguro - ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Una oferta de fideos? – Arqueando la ceja.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Aah! No, perdón, ese no era – Cambiando de página - ¡Aja! Ahora si – Mostrándosela a Edgeworth.

\- Mmm… ¿Qué? – En la cara del joven se presentó un fruncido - ¡Inspector Gumshoe! – El pobre respingó – Soy un fiscal muy ocupado. Y aunque no estuviese ejerciendo mi profesión ¡Seguiría siendo un hombre muy ocupado! Alguien tan ocupado como yo no tiene tiempo para banalidades como estas – Apuntando la revista – No sé qué es lo que querías lograr mostrándome esto, pero no soy del tipo que se meten o le interese la vida de las celebridades – Negando con el dedo - ¿Por qué no te llevas eso con algún otro que comparta tu gusto por el "Cotilleo del fino"? – Sonriendo y alzando los hombros.

\- ¡Pero señor Edgeworth! ¡Tan solo léalo! – Haciendo caras. El pobre Edgey contuvo un gruñido.

\- A ver. Veamos eso que tanto quieres mostrarme – _"Espero que no sean más descuentos de fideos, o yo comenzaré a plantearme que no le alcance ni para eso"_. Sin más tomo la revista y comenzó a leerla.

 _ **Revista (11 de enero):**_

 _ **Foto**_ **:** _Una mujer con la pose de ataque y un arma en la mano semi-agachada y un hombre con ambas manos en un arma apuntando hacia arriba mientras mirada a otro lado. El fondo, una explosión. A lado de esta foto había otra en la que estaban las mismas personas, pero vestidas normalmente y sonriéndose mutuamente tomando sus manos en lo que parece ser una conferencia. En el fondo había una lámpara en la mesa y una placa en la pared._

 _ **Noticia:**_ _Más que un explosivo equipo en la serie en la que son protagonistas, más que un fuerte dúo en la compenetración durante la actuación. Los actores, Thiana Lomantte y Santo Christoff han anunciado su compromiso públicamente. Al parecer la relación lleva años puliéndose y el compromiso fue hace bastante, por lo cual nos anuncian de su próximamente boda desde el salón donde se efectuará. Se espera mucho de esta extraordinaria pareja que nos cautivó los corazones y nos conmovió en cada escena de su serie. El reparto está más que feliz. Al parecer los rumores de que la señorita Thiana estaba con Luke Adzing eran solo eso._

Al terminar de leer siguió preguntándose… ¿Y qué pasa con eso? Miró de nuevo a Gumshoe a ver si en su cara, como en cierta persona, podía leer lo que le quería decir. Como lo esperaba… nada.

\- Gumshoe, no tengo tiempo para esto – Dándole la revista – En vez de estar desperdiciando el tiempo en cotilleos sin sentidos, que encima pasaron hace tres días – Haciendo sus gestos con el dedo – Deberías aprovechar ese tiempo libre es perfeccionar más tus habilidades como inspector – Sonriendo con las brazos extendidos.

\- ¡Ah! Pero… Señor…

\- Gumshoe, ya dije. Tal vez si de verdad hicieses eso, tendrías un mejor sueldo y no tendrías que buscar tanta promoción de fideos instantáneos. – Mirándolo con seriedad.

\- ¡Ahhg! – Ahora triste – Lo-o siento señor Edgeworth, preocuparé hacer mi trabajo correctamente – Con su cara larga.

\- Eso espero inspector – Cruzado de brazos – Ahora si me disculpas debo volver al trabajo.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo señor? – Recuperando su sonrisa habitual.

\- Reviso los archivos de un caso de hace un par de años – Sentándose en su orgullosa silla – Un caso que dejó una laguna de derecho – Muy serio.

\- ¿Laguna de Derecho?

\- Necesitas que te lo explique ¿Verdad, Gumshoe? – La cara del hombre le dijo todo – Verá inspector Gumshoe, usted sabe que el poder legislativo se encarga de dictaminar las leyes por las cuales se rige la sociedad, y el poder judicial es el encargado de dictaminar las sanciones en los casos que se producen inconvenientes en cuanto al cumplimiento de las normas jurídicas ¿No?

\- ¿Eeeeeehhhh? ¡SIII! ¡Sí, claro que sí! Jejeje – Riéndose fuerte. Miles, lo miró de manera expectante. El inspector se rasco la nuca aun riendo.

\- Como sea. Seré breve así lo entiende. – Cruzándose de brazos – Hay ocasiones en que cuando estos poderes se enfrentan, las clasificaciones no alcanzan para determinar la resolución de un conflicto. En esos casos entra la evaluación personal de individuos especialmente capacitados y que tienen una intervención clara. Dicho sea de paso, no se encargan de leer y buscar resolver el conflicto sin aplicar su criterio, sino que su sistema de derecho no abarca, ni pretende abarcar, la totalidad de las acciones humanas.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya veo, señor! Lo que usted quiere decir es que cuando ambas partes no llegan a un acuerdo otras personas se encargan de decidir por ellos, les guste o no – El fiscal solo suspiró.

\- Si, Gumshoe, muy bien. Esa es la manera más banal de casi decirlo.

\- ¡Gracias, Señor! – Contento. El peliplata solo quedó en silencio _"Parece ser que no captó lo que dije… Bueno, es mejor así."_ Eran sus pensamientos – ¿Eh? Pero… ¡Eso no me explica nada que es una laguna de derecho! – Molesto.

\- A eso iba inspector. Es que necesitaba conocer el inicio de la disputa para entenderla – Negando con el índice y sonriendo con soberbia – Bien. Siendo concretos…. Una laguna de derecho, son aquellas situaciones en las que la ley omite la medida concreta de determinada situación, por lo que no se encuentra respuesta legal especifica. – Serio – Y eso es lo que estoy viendo en estos momentos. Un caso que no fue ajuiciado de manera correcta – Volviendo a leer los papales.

\- ¿De qué se trata señor? – Miles con sus atrapantes ojos, miró a su subordinado cuestionándose de decírselo o no.

\- Bueno… - Optó por decirle, pero…

\- ¡Fiscal Edgeworth! – Entró una agente policial.

\- ¿Qué sucede oficial? – Sin inmutarse aunque se preguntaba porque todos entraban como se les diera la gana a su oficina.

\- Es una emergencia, señor. – El policía hizo su saludo militar. - ¡Me han ordenado llevarlo para ser fiscal de un caso! ¡Ha habido un asesinato!

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Dime todo lo que sepas, oficial! – Levantándose de su silla y poniéndose su abrigo.

\- ¡Si, señor! ¡Se lo contaré todo de camino a la escena del crimen! – Dijo el policía mientras era seguido por el fiscal y el inspector.

 _ **/****/****-****/****/****-****/****/******_

 _ ****/14 de Enero. 11:38 a.m. Habitación del Salón/****_

\- La escena del crimen se preservó tal como la encontraron. – Decía otro oficial.

\- ¿Quién halló el cuerpo? – Miles caminaba en porte digno.

\- Tristemente, la persona que estaba en compromiso con la víctima – El ojigris miró al policía. Tenía un presentimiento raro sobre aquello.

\- ¿Quién era la victima? - Entrando a la escena donde ocurrió la tragedia.

\- Bueno…

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHGGG! – Gumshoe gritó cuando vio a la escena y Edgeworth frunció el ceño, como supuso.

Ahí en el sofá estaba tirado inerte la victima del caso.

\- ¡Es Santo Christoff! – Alarmado.

\- ¡Tranquilo inspector Gumshoe! Ya sé que es impactante, pero debe guardar la compostura como el oficial que es ¿Entendido? – El inspector trataba de controlar su respiración y logró serenarse un poco.

\- S-Si, señor. Lo haré – Poniendo una cara seria y deprimente.

-… Bien… - _"Aunque debo decir, que es sorprendente esta coincidencia"_. Acercándose a la escena. – ¿Ya llamaron a los forenses para realizar el examen de autopsia?

\- ¡Si, señor! Vendrán enseguida – Haciendo el típico saludo.

\- Excelente. – _"Debería mientras tanto inspeccionar el lugar por mi cuenta. Tal vez encuentre una o dos cosas antes que se lleven el cuerpo"_

Dicho y hecho el fiscal Edgeworth se acercó al cuerpo. _"No descansaré hasta haber inspeccionado cada rincón o hueco sospechoso"_

Se fijo en la pose del cadáver. Tirada boca abajo pero las piernas estaban fuera del sillón en el suelo: _"Mmm… Parece ser que el cuerpo cayó aquí cuando murió. La posición es extraña, pero no puedo opinar nada hasta no tener más información del campo"_

Se fijo en el traje: _"Y pensar que este hombre se estaba preparando para su boda. Morir en un día importante de tu vida. Al menos fue elegante hasta el final…. ¿Mmm? ¿Qué es esto?... parece… ¿Polvo? ¿De qué será? Hay una diminuta cantidad en su hombro izquierdo"_

Se fijo más de cerca, en su cabeza: _"Hay sangre secándose. Al parecer la causa de muerte fue un golpe contundente en la parte detrás de la cabeza… ¿Mmm? ¡!... ¡¿Esto qué es?!... En su cuello…. ¡Hay una marca! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¿Por qué hay tal marca en el cuello de la víctima y un golpe en su cabeza? ¿Acaso el asesino lo estranguló también?"_

Se fijo debajo del sillón: _"¿Qué es esto?... Mmm, parece ser el celular de la víctima. Probablemente estaba usando su móvil al momento de ser… bueno, sin duda alguna es una prueba importante. Lo mandaré a que lo analicen."_

" _Creo que por ahora tengo suficiente de esta escena, debería obtener más información para sacar una conclusión lógica sobre el momento del crimen"_

\- ¿Pudo averiguar algo, señor Edgeworth? – Gumshoe se acercó con algo de pena. Ver a una estrella que él seguía le dejó algo mal.

\- Por ahora todo lo que tengo es superficial. Debemos inspeccionar mejor el área para poder usar la lógica y descifrar el rompecabezas – Cruzando sus brazos en su pose "normal".

\- ¿Eh? ¿Lógica, señor? ¡Ah! Comprendo, ese momento en que hace como un suuiinchssss cuando piensa – Riéndose.

\- No comprendo a que te refieres con eso, pero lo aceptaré si con eso comprendes el concepto sin tener que explicártelo – Alzando los hombros. – Comencemos a ver mejor la habitación, inspector – Gumshoe levantó el puño de acuerdo con ello.

El tocador:

\- Parece ser que en verdad quería lucir bien en su boda. Hay un sinfín de maquillaje de bases naturales, perfumes y peines. – Inspeccionando con una mano en la barbilla.

\- Era un hombre bien parecido. Debía mantener su imagen, así como el señor Edgeworth – Riendo pero con total seguridad.

\- ¡Yo no ando por ahí usando maquillaje y menos que menos gastando dinero para ello! – Con su cara de enojado pasó a cruzar sus brazos – Mi buen porte y elegancia ya es una parte natural de mí, no necesito de esas cosas para lucirme – Sonriendo como él solo sabia sin darse cuenta de su propia arrogancia.

-… Eh… Bueno, sí. Si usted lo dice es cierto, señor Edgeworth. Además le funciona para cada señorita que conoce – Orgulloso de su superior.

\- No sé de lo que estás hablando inspector, mejor sigamos – Y así pasó como siempre de lado su magnetismo con las chicas.

Se fijo en los ventanales:

\- ¡Wow! ¡Sí que hay una bella vista desde aquí! El novio sí que tiene suerte de poder ver esta clase de paisajes – Feliz.

\- Eso no tiene nada de sorprendente. Los paisajes siempre se pueden disfrutar no importan donde estés – Alzando los hombros sonriente.

\- Bu-Bueno… pero no negará que para ir a ver esos paisajes debes tener un pastizal de dinero… y mi sueldo es… bu-bueno…

\- No hay tiempo para hablar de eso. El punto es que esta ventana es enorme y se ve todo de camino al salón del evento – _"Mmm… ¿Alguien pudo haber visto desde ahí al novio? ¿O el novio habrá visto a alguien ir hasta donde esta él? Debo recordar esta incógnita"_

Se acercaron al baño:

\- No hay nada interesante. Aunque debo admitir que este baño tiene lujo – Haciendo su maña con el dedo en sus brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Y que lo diga! Siento que debería estar en deuda en un baño así – Rascando su nuca.

\- ¡! Curioso, la mesada del lavamanos esta algo mojada y hay un pedazo grueso de papel higiénico algo húmedo un poco apartado del grifo.

\- ¡Ah! Pero eso no es un misterio. Obviamente cuando uno va al baño se lava las manos antes de salir y deje mojado la mesada. – Sonriendo.

\- Veo que soy el único de pensar que es desaseado ¿Por qué no lo limpió? – Apuntando el lugar con asco.

\- Bueno, seguro que en su mente estaba otras cosas – Pensando igual – Seguro que andaba haciendo otra cosa por lo cual se le pasó por alto algo tan insignificante como limpiar la mesada, a mi me pasa muy seguido – Con su sonrisa y su respiración fuerte.

\- _"Lo cual quiere decir que pasa aunque no esté haciendo nada" –_ Negó – Bien, digamos que este sujeto no eras tú – Gumshoe respingó pero en realidad no comprendió bien – ¿Qué pudo haber estado haciendo la víctima, Santo Cristoff, como para no limpiar la mesada y salir apurado del baño?

\- Mmm… No lo sé… pero es obvio que el papel lo usó para apoyar algo – Dijo despreocupadamente.

\- ¡! ¿Por qué piensa eso? – Interesado en el comentario.

\- Bueno, cuando voy al baño yo se lo bruto que llego a ser al lavarme las manos, por eso siempre pongo una toalla o un poco de papel para que cosas como mis llaves o archivos se estropeen con el agua que escurre por la mesada – Soltó feliz.

-… Sin duda alguna inspector, luego hablaremos de las importancias de la limpieza y la higiene – Gumshoe otra vez no entendió – Pero lo que acaba de decir es interesante ¿Podría la victima haber puesto algo en ese papel para que no se mojara? Y si es así ¿Qué fue?

Salieron del baño para seguir inspeccionando. Pero en eso llegó el oficial.

\- ¡Señor Fiscal Edgeworth! – El policía hizo el saludo.

\- Descanse oficial. Dígame ¿Alguna novedad que decirme?

\- ¡Gracias, Señor! ¡Sí, señor! Vengo a informarle que el cuerpo ya fue llevado por los forenses para hacerle estudios. Y los refuerzos del cuerpo policial acaban de llegar y están empezando una escrupulosa investigación. Están recorriendo todo el lugar y colocaron perímetros para que nadie salga ni entre en la zona, señor.

\- Excelente. Hablando de terceros ¿Hubo alguien por la zona? ¿Algún testigo?

\- ¡Señor! Como la ceremonia aun no tenía que empezar los invitados aun no llegaron. Solo estaban la víctima, la novia, el padre de la novia y el mejor amigo de la víctima.

\- Ya veo. Lo siento por ellos que al parecer no habrá boda – Negando con pesar.

\- Y todavía peor, que seguro el salón les cobrará igual – Se lamentó Gumshoe.

\- Gumshoe, no es el momento para comentarios sin sentido como ese – Mirándolo mal.

\- ¡¿Eh?! Lo siento, señor – Arrepentido. _"Aunque por desgracia, tiene mucha razón."_ Pensaba Edgeworth.

\- Volviendo al caso. Gracias por su reporte oficial. Me gustaría hablar con ellos. Seguro que podemos obtener algún testimonio sobre si presenciaron algo sospechoso durante el acontecimiento.

\- ¡Enseguida, señor! – Hizo el saludo el oficial y se retiró.

\- Pero, señor ¿A quién quiere interrogar? – Pensando en lo poco que tenían.

\- Pues, más que nada me interesa interrogar a la mujer quien encontró el cuerpo. Me gustaría saber exactamente todo lo que divisó al hallar el cadáver – Saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿Y ahora señor?

\- Pues, para asesinar a la víctima, debieron entrar por esta puerta y recorrer este pasillo, puede que algunas pistas estén por aquí. En cualquier caso, no quiero descartar ninguna posibilidad. – Sonriendo con autosuficiencia. De repente se puso serio. – Si queremos llegar a la verdad, hay que buscar en cada rincón.

\- ¡Sí, señor! – Orgulloso y emocionado por tener tal superior.

Recorrieron el pasillo.

\- Hay varias habitaciones, pero solo está marcada la habitación que era del novio – Viendo la placa en dicha habitación.

\- No solo eso señor, sino que la distancia entre puerta y puerta es considerablemente larga.

\- Es verdad inspector. En cuanto tengamos el informe con la autopsia veremos si esta información es relevante o no. – _"Dependiendo de los tiempos, mejor dicho"._ Pensó y continúo mirando.

\- Vaya, sí que es puro pasillo, solo puertas, paredes y un pequeño sillón de espera. Sin duda no se puede jugar a las escondidas aquí Jajaja – Edgeworth le miró escéptico.

\- ¡Era una broma, señor! Rayos, no lo tome tan enserio. Pero… ¡! Lo que quise decir, es que en este pasillo, de un lado pared y puertas y del otro ventanas, no hay mucha posibilidad de escape o esconderse.

-… Es cierto – Gumshoe suspiró de alivio – Debería preguntarle al encargado si estas puertas están permanentemente cerradas y quienes tienen las llaves. – Creo que no hay mucho por aquí como me imagine.

\- A veces se puede otras no, señor. No se desanime – Sonrió _"Me es desconcertante que usted me consuele diciendo eso, teniendo en cuenta que es un inspector de la ley"_ , pensó algo curioso de la forma de pensar de su compañero.

Continuaron mirando un poco más cuando…

\- ¡Que escándalo! – Un señor alto, fornido y robusto llego. Tenía patillas que terminaban como si fuera la barba de Wolverine pero su rostro era tosco y enojón. - ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto en la boda de mi hija?! – Le encaró al fiscal Edgeworth ¿Por qué? Por ser el que viste de ese color.

\- En vez de venir a gritarme, sería correcto si se presentara ¿Verdad? – Mirándolo serio sin asustarse un poco como lo estaban los demás.

\- ¡Hmph! Mi nombre es Adolfo Lomantte. Soy dueño de una empresa comerciante ¡Y estoy indignado! – El enojo volvió.

\- Hm, pues yo soy Miles Edgeworth, y soy el fiscal a cargo de este caso – Se reverencio – Un gusto – Pese a lo patán que fue el hombre, él era un caballero.

\- Hmph, ¿Ponen a un presumido niño bonito a manejar este incidente? ¡Me niego! – Ahora de peor humos comenzó a frotar sus nudillos.

\- ¡Disculpe, pero yo soy un fiscal calificado! No me subestime, porque le garantizo que llegaré a la verdad de todo esto – Sonrió jocosamente elegante. El hombre gruñó. – Así que debo deducir que es el padre de la novia – Apuntándolo con el dedo.

\- Brillante, no sé cómo pudiste saberlo – Edgeworth gruñó. – Pues sí, ese soy yo. – Cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Pues, no le molestará que le haga algunas preguntas ¿No es verdad?

\- … Será mi decisión responderle o no – Rebajándolo – Fiscal – Con una voz recelosa y rasposa. Miles se dió cuenta de eso, pero decidió empezar el interrogatorio.

 _ **INTERROGATORIO.**_

\- Dígame ¿Puede decirnos algo de la víctima en cuestión?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? Solo debe verlo para darse una idea de qué clase de sujeto es. Ah, claro, seguro que el rostro como lo tiene ahora no se puede deducir su personalidad ¿No? – Sonriendo con gracia. _"¡¿Y cree que es gracioso?!"_

\- ¡No se burle de un muerto, señor Lomantte! Porque eso sí deja mucho que decir de su persona – Enojado.

\- ¡Da igual! No puedo responder eso, puesto que ni yo sé exactamente lo que era ese farsante – _"Farsante. Noto mucho resentimiento al que iba a ser el esposo de su hija. No solo por como habla de él, sino por esa mirada llena de odio ¿Qué pasa aquí?"_

\- Aunque su hija se iba a casar con Santo Christoff, a usted al parecer no le caía bien ¿Me equivoco?

\- ¡Ja! No hace falta ser un genio para saber mis sentimientos sobre ese tipejo. Pero veo que necesitas una confirmación, jeh, patético – Edgeworth respingó como suele hacer – Pero está bien, te la daré. – Sacudiéndose el polvo del hombro – No. Lo odio – _"¡! Acaba de referirse a él en tiempo presente aun sabiendo que está muerto…. ¿Será que hay algo que esta omitiendo?"_

\- Usted confirma que lo odia y solo mirarlo uno lo nota – Lo miró intimidante – Pero de ser así ¿Cómo puede permitir a alguien así, que usted dice ser una basura, se case con su hija?

\- ¡! – El hombre hizo una mueca nerviosa – Bu-Bueno… - Pero recuperó la compostura - ¿Qué más daba mi opinión?

\- ¡! ¿Cómo dice?

\- Aunque lo odie, eso no iba a cambiar en lo más mínimo. Mi hija lo amaba con locura, ya importándole o no mi opinión, ella iba a casarse si o si con él – Edgeworth volvió a respingar. El hombre sonrió de manera obscura – Con él…

\- ¡! – Otra vez notó algo. Pero no podía insistir a un hombre reacio como él _"Deberé tocar este tema cuando encuentre información al respecto"_

 _ **Fin del interrogatorio.**_

\- Da igual esta conversación. No tiene nada que ver con el caso.

\- Es usted quien no aportó nada, solo se desvió del tema.

\- ¿Cómo dice? – Enojándose.

\- Lo que yo quería saber, es sí había alguien que deseaba la muerte de la víctima – Miles sonrió alzando los hombros y luego negó – Pero solo demostró con su manera de hablar – Se puso serio – ¡Que usted tenía motivos para acabar con la victima!

\- ¡! – Otra mueca nerviosa – Qu- ¿Qué tonterías está diciendo? – Le miró mal – Mi hija está pasando por un mal momento. Y ahora usted culpa a su propio padre de haber acabado con la vida de su novio ¿Le parece bien?

\- Me da igual. Para llegar a la verdad no se puede descartar nada, ni la cosa más mínima. Por lo cual, a mi parecer ¡Usted es un sospechoso!

\- ¡! – El hombre volvió a hacer la mueca.

\- Señor Edgeworth ¿Esta seguro? De ser así, lo arrestaré ya mis-….

\- ¡Fiscal Edgeworth! – Llegó el oficial.

\- En buen momento oficial, me gustaría…

\- ¡Señor Edgeworth, disculpe señor! – Interrumpiéndolo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No pudimos encontrar a la novia.

\- Hmph, naturalmente. Mi pobre hija debe estar escondida llorando la perdida – Miró a otro lado - De un tipo como él – Murmurando. Edgeworth le miró fijo.

\- Pero señor, mientras la estábamos buscando encontramos a un sospechoso que estaba escondido en los jardines.

\- ¡! ¿Cómo dice? – Sorprendido.

\- Y usted culpándome a mi cuando el sospechoso está allá afuera – Le miraba mal el señor Lomantte.

\- Ya fue retenido y está confinado en una habitación aquí que nos prestaron. Estamos esperando sus órdenes. – Haciendo el saludo.

\- ¡Llévenme de inmediato con el sospechoso!

\- ¡Enseguida señor! – Haciendo el saludo. – Por aquí. – Y comenzó a guiarlos.

 _ **/****/****-****/****/****-****/****/******_

 _ ****/14 de Enero. 13:23 p.m. Habitación de descanso./****_

\- ¡Aquí señor! – Haciendo el saludo militar.

\- Gracias, oficial. Yo me encargo desde aquí, siga investigando.

\- ¡Como diga! – Y se retiró.

\- Señor Edgeworth ¿Quién podría ser el sospechoso?

\- No puedo solo adivinarlo. Es mejor entrar y empezar con el interrogatorio antes de que quieran llevárselo a la estación – Dicho y hecho, ambos entraron en el cuarto, pero no se esperaban lo que encontraron.

El sujeto sospechoso estaba de espaldas a él gritando y armando escándalo retenido en una silla, los abrazos hacia atrás del respaldo y sus muñecas eran aprisionados con esposas. Pero eso no es lo que dejó impactado a Miles Edgeworth. Lo que lo dejó mudo y en blanco fue…

\- ¡Ya les dije que yo no hice nada! ¡Están en un error! ¡¿Por qué siempre comenten el mismo error una y otra vez?! ¡Acaso parezco un sospechoso! ¡Exijo mis derechos! ¡Revisen mi historial! ¡Verán que están equivocados! ¡¿Y saben qué?! ¡No voy a perdonarlos a menos que me den muchas hamburguesas!

\- M-M-M….

\- ¿? – El sospechoso volteo lentamente la cabeza meciendo sus sedosos cabellos negros y sus grandes gemas azules se fijaron en los grises del fiscal. Edgeworth quedó aun más en blanco.

\- …Maya…- Murmuró como en una fantasía. La nombrada le miraba también perdida y sus ojos brillaron con más fuerzas y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Edgeworth!

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
